Many organizations utilize tools to scan data for sensitive information before allowing the data to be transmitted out of the organization. In one example, a company may utilize a tool to scan the text of an email from an employee. In another example, an organization may utilize a tool to scan the text of a document before it is released to another user or organization. Such tools may scan for proprietary and/or sensitive information that would not be appropriate to reveal to anyone other than authorized users.